Doomsday 333
I came back from my holiday and wanted to check out Roblox. I wanted to see how my fellow friends were doing. I checked if any of my friends were online, and none of them were. For some odd reason, each and every friend of mine on the website had a status stating: "I'm gonna quit Roblox." I first looked at this as if my friends found Roblox boring. I asked my Dad if I could call one of my friends via phone. My dad replied back: "Of course. We want you safe." I don't know why he said that he wanted me safe, but I didn't care that much. I went to the phone to dial my friend's phone number. To make sure I never forgot it, I wrote the number on a small piece of paper. My mum then walked by, and screwed up the paper into tiny shreds. "Don't you call any strangers, we want you safe." I was confused. They never spoke like this before, and I was kind of creeped out by it. I went back to my laptop and for some reason, the site looked quite different. My character looked normal, but my friends looked completely new. They looked like reapers, and had daring eyes with horrific, rotting pupils. They also had the number '333' printed on their torso. I peed myself just as I saw something so dark, so vomit-producing. The games page was replaced with twisted bootlegs of popular games. Jailbreak was named "Jaildeath", Work at a Pizza Place was called "Work at a Humanoid Giveaway" and Meepcity was replaced with M333pcity. All of them had awful-looking game icons. Jaildeath's icon featured the guy from the Jailbreak icon in a land filled with human organs and of course, lots of blood spilled in every spot you can think of in the icon. His face was also a disturbing grin and his eyes being just like the eyes that my friends had. The happy-go-lucky pizza fella from the Work at a Pizza Place game icon in the bootleg version depicted him lying on the ground dead with his pizza mobile running over his body. His intestines were also cut out of his body with a knife. And the pizza he was going to deliver covered his entire face...And then there was the M333pcity one. The girl on the front of the icon (with the Friendly Smile face, Galaxy Girl hair and Butterfly Wings) from the Meepcity icon was replaced with a sign saying: "333. No little girls come around this amazing place." I felt like not playing the games and I decided to just go away from the laptop and have a sandwich, also picturing the terror in my wonder-filled brain. For some reason, my dad walked in saying "The bread is out of date, we don't want you to eat stale food. We want you safe." I shouted at him, "Stop doing that, it's disturbing me." Then my mum was behind me saying: "We want you safe. Away from the disturbing." I sprinted as fast as I could (like Usain Bolt) and locked the door. I checked my laptop and for some reason, my avatar was already in Jaildeath. Everything was normal. I wanted to cheer my brain up after all this nasty imagery. I opened a crate and got nothing but a pop-up in game. It read: "333. It's the only magic number in this entire game." And then the screen went black. It turns out my laptop was running out of battery, and I needed to plug it in. And luckily, I left my computer plug at the hotel I stayed in while I was on holiday. It turns out, my dad had knew that I forgot it and he had brought it with him back home for me. He talked to me disturbingly in a low pitched voice for some odd reason. "I have your plug. Let me plug your laptop in for you. We want you safe." How did he even get into my room when it was locked?! My curiousity caught up to me, so I wanted to go and experience the game normally; I of course, was hoping to find something interesting and unusual. And I did find that something. My avatar was not in the Yard of the Prison. It was instead strapped to a chair in a room from nowhere. And then, there was the guy from the icon. He grabbed a pistol and shot my avatar in the leg. In a weird matter, instead of the leg staying in-place on my avatar whilst my health decreased, the leg fell off, with blood spewing out of it. "333. You aren't safe. You are imprisoned, and you shall perish to the fiery and dark sands of Hell. He then strangled my avatar to death, and my avatar laid there dead. No death sound. No nothing. At this point, screams emitted in the background. I threw up on the carpet of my room. I grabbed a nearby object and tried to smash the laptop to pieces... Then my mom threatened me with her angry, hell-filled face and left me in tears when she said "We want you safe. We don't want you to be smashing the key to life." And then, I passed out. I then woke up and I was sitting in my chair facing the laptop. My avatar was in Work at a Humanoid Giveaway. All my friends became online and entered the server I was in. They carried over the familiar pizza fella and dismembered him into pieces. They put his organs up for sale. I couldn't control my avatar. I witnessed my avatar go ahead and order x1 brain, and x2 lungs; also x1 large intestines. The avatar paid in-game coins for them. It then was fidgeting with the brain in the palm of its hands. It also was fidgeting with the two lungs. It used the intestines as a scarf and then, I left the server. So I checked out the final game, M333pcity. And I saw thousands of dead meeps all around me in the Playground. But then there was this one meep who stayed alive. She was a normal, cheerful meep. And thankfully called to me in a normal manner. "Hello there! My name is Smiley. How you doin'?" I responded, saying I was mortified of what I had saw today. Eventually, somebody stabbed her in the chest, right in front of my very eyes. The guy who stabbed her, slowly spoke to my avatar. "333. Welcome to Doomsday. You have lost all your chances. Doom has come to you, in the form of an "Imagination Platform". There is no imagination. The ride ends here for you." And the screen went black again. Finally, my laptop closed down. That was a real pain. Seriously, a real pain to deal with. I even had to have therapy for months after the event. And then one day when I came back from a usual day at school, I walked in to find my parents dead... What to do now? Nothing. But my parents said something to me all along. We want you safe. Yes, I needed to be safe; but not in the manner of how my parents treated it. And speaking of chances, I don't remember losing chances.